同人简体
本表列出了EquestriaCN使用的译名： 主要角色 -{ *Princess Celestia=>塞拉斯蒂娅公主; *Princess Luna=>露娜公主; *Nightmare Moon=>梦魇之月; *Twilight Sparkle=>暮光闪闪; *Spike=>斯派克; *Pinkie Pie=>萍琪; *Applejack=>苹果杰克; *Rainbow Dash=>云宝黛茜; *Rarity=>瑞瑞; *Fluttershy=>小蝶; }- 次要角色 -{ *Wonderbolts=>闪电天马; *Applebloom=>小苹花; *Big Macintosh=>大麦克; *Granny Smith=>史密斯婆婆; *Mayor Mare=>镇长; *Shadowbolts=>暗影天马; *Angel Bunny=>天使兔; *Winona=>维萝娜; *Mr. Carrot Cake=>蛋糕先生; *Mrs. Cupcake Cake=>蛋糕太太; *Gilda=>吉尔达; *Snips=>剪剪; *Snails=>蜗蜗; *Trixie=>崔克茜; *Zecora=>泽科拉; *Caramel=>焦糖仔; *Cheerilee=>车厘子; *Diamond Tiara=>珠玉冠冠; *Silver Spoon=>白银勺勺; *Twist=>纠纠; *Cutie Mark Crusaders=>可爱标记童子军; *Sweetie Belle=>甜贝儿; *Scootaloo=>飞板璐; *Opalescence=>澳宝; *Hoity Toity=>霍伊特·托伊特; *Gummy=>软糖; *Sapphire Shores=>宝蓝莎莎; *Diamond Dogs=>钻石猎犬; *Photo Finish=>终局定格; *Bloomberg=>苹果伯格; *Braeburn=>布雷本; *Little Strong Heart=>小勇; *Chief Thunderhoof=>雷蹄酋长; *Philomeena=>菲洛米娜; *Owloysius=>小贤鸮; *Prince Blueblood=>白马王子; *Soarin'=>流星; *Spitfire=>飞火; *Donut Joe=>甜圈乔; *Discord=>无序; *Tom=>汤姆; *Starswirl the beared=>白胡子星璇; *Smarty Pants=>聪聪; *Pipsqueak=>皮皮; *Daring Do=>无畏; *Ahuitzotl=>水猿; *Peewee=>豆丁; *Tank=>小坦; *Fancypants=>花花短裤; *Rapidfire=>速射; *Fleetfoot=>迅足; *Lickety Split=>闪电球; *Junebug=>六月虫; *Commander Hurricane=>飓风司令; *Princess Platinum=>白金公主; *Chancellor Puddinghead=>布丁头总理; *Private Pansy=>列兵三色堇; *Clover the Clever=>四叶贤者; *Smart Cookie=>聪明曲奇; *Pound Cake=>奶油蛋糕; *Pumpkin Cake=>南瓜蛋糕; *Filthy Rich=>臭钱; *Flim=>油嘴; *Flam=>滑舌; *Stinkin' Rich=>脏钱; *Matilda=>玛蒂尔达; *Cranky Doodle Donkey=>坏脾气蠢驴; *Iron Will=>铁血; *Mr. Greenhooves=>菜鸟先生; *Flitter=>翩飞; *Cloudchaser=>追云; *Thunderlane=>雷纹; *Blossomforth=>盛绽; *Rumble=>轰隆; *Featherweight=>鸿羽; *Gustave la Grand=>古斯达夫大厨; *Mulia Mild=>骡莉亚·迈尔德; *Shining Armor=>银甲闪闪; *Cadence=>韵律; *Changeling=>幻形灵; *Queen Chrysalis=>邪茧女王; *King Sombra=>黑晶王; *Babs Seed=>芭布丝; *Ms. Harshwhinny=>毒舌夫人; *Mane-iac=>疯毛玛尼亚; *Hum Drum=>小凡; *Masked Matter-Horn=>假面侠; *Filli Second=>神行侠; *Zapp=>霹雳侠; *Radiance=>紫光侠; *Mistress Mare-velous=>惊奇女侠; *Saddle Rager=>暴戾侠; *Moondancer=>月亮舞; *Cheese Sandwich=>起司三明治; *Breezie=>风仙子; *Seabreeze=>海风; *Maud Pie=>石灰/灰琪; *Lord Tirek=>提瑞克; *Lyra Heartstrings=>天琴·心弦; *Derpy Hooves=>小呆; *Doctor Whooves=>神秘博士; *Golden Harvest/Carrot Top=>萝卜尖; *Berry Punch=>酸梅酒; *Bonbon/Sweetie Drops=>糖糖; *Starlight Glimmer=>星光熠熠; *Tree Hugger=>木缘; *Smooze=>软软; *Arimaspi=>独眼巨怪; *Greta=>格莉塔; *DJ-Pon3=>DJ3号; *Rose=>蔷薇; *Daisy=>雏菊; *Octavia=>奥塔维雅; *Wild Fire=>野火; }- 人类 -{ *Equestria Girls=>小马国女孩; *Sunset Shimmer=>余晖烁烁; *Canterlot High=>坎特拉高中; *Wondercolts=>奇骏团; *Flash Sentry=>疾电阿绅; }- 地点 -{ *Equestria=>小马国; *Ponyville=>小马镇; *Canterlot=>中心城; *Cloudsdale=>云中城; *Fillydephia=>吠城; *Manehatten=>马哈顿; *Las Pegasus=>天马维加斯; *Saddle Arabia=>沙特马拉伯; *Frozen North=>极北冰原; *Crystal Mountains=>水晶山脉; *Tall Tale Town=>托特尔镇; *White Tail Woods=>白尾树林; *Everfree Forest=>无尽之森; *Appleloosa=>苹果鲁萨; *Dodge City=>道奇路口; *Yakyakistan=>牦牦克斯坦; *Luna Bay=>月亮湾; *Rock Farm=>石头农场; *Summer Sun Celebration=>夏日庆典; *Grand Galloping Gala=>盛大奔腾节; *Sugar Cube Corner=>方糖甜点屋; *Winter Wrap Up 冬季大扫除; *Carousel Boutique=>旋转木马精品屋; *Nightmare Night=>噩梦之夜; *Sister Hooves Social=>姐妹游园会; *Hearth Warming Eve=>驱寒节; *Cider Season=>果汁季; *Firefly=>萤火虫; }- 剧名 第一季 -{ *Friendship is Magic, part 1=>友谊是魔法（上）; *Friendship is Magic, part 2=>友谊是魔法（下）; *The Ticket Master=>票落谁家; *Applebuck Season=>踢苹时节; *Griffon the Brush Off=>目中无马; *Boast Busters=>牛皮克星; *Dragonshy=>驯龙高蹄; *Look Before You Sleep=>睡前聚会; *Bridle Gossip=>流言蜚语; *Swarm of the Century=>世纪浩劫; *Winter Wrap Up=>冬季清扫; *Call of the Cutie=>可爱召唤; *Fall Weather Friends=>覆叶之交; *Suited For Success=>节日盛装; *Feeling Pinkie Keen=>萍琪超感; *Sonic Rainboom=>彩虹音爆; *Stare Master=>瞪眼大师; *The Show Stoppers=>搅局行家; *A Dog and Pony Show=>犬马闹剧; *Green Isn't Your Color=>本无嫉妒; *Over a Barrel=>身不由己; *A Bird in the Hoof=>一鸟在蹄; *The Cutie Mark Chronicles=>可爱纪元; *Owl's Well That Ends Well=>头号助手; *Party of One=>独马聚会; *The Best Night Ever=>最佳良宵; }- 第二季 -{ *The Return of Harmony Part 1=>谐律再临（上）; *The Return of Harmony Part 2=>谐律再临（下）; *Lesson Zero=>学无所成; *Luna Eclipsed=>噩梦之夜; *Sisterhooves Social=>姐妹情深; *The Cutie Pox=>可爱谜痘; *May the Best Pet Win!=>胜者为宠; *The Mysterious Mare Do Well=>神秘救星; *Sweet and Elite=>社交名马; *Secret of My Excess=>生日厚礼; *Hearth's Warming Eve=> 驱寒之夜; *Family Appreciation Day=>家族荣誉; *Baby Cakes=>保姆萍琪; *The Last Roundup=>千里寻踪; *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000=>奸商兄弟; *Read It and Weep=>欲罢不能; *Hearts and Hooves Day=>连理风波; *A Friend in Deed=>真心朋友; *Putting Your Hoof Down=>毋庸客气; *It's About Time=>回到未来; *Dragon Quest=>巨龙之谜; *Hurricane Fluttershy=>飓风使者; *Ponyville Confidential=>马镇机密; *MMMystery on the Friendship Express=>蛋糕谜案; *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1=>皇城婚礼（上）; *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2=>皇城婚礼（下）; }- 第三季 -{ *The Crystal Empire - Part 1=>水晶帝国（上）; *The Crystal Empire - Part 2=>水晶帝国（下）; *Too Many Pinkie Pies=>萍琪遍地; *One Bad Apple=>小坏丫头; *Magic Duel=>魔法对决; *Sleepless in Ponyville=>惊夜无眠; *Wonderbolts Academy=>天马学院; *Apple Family Reunionv家族团聚; *Spike at Your Service=>救命之恩; *Keep Calm and Flutter On=>以柔克刚; *Just for Sidekicks=>宠物管家; *Games Ponies Playv=>阴差阳错; *Magical Mystery Cure=>命运魔咒; }- 第四季 -{ *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1=>闪闪公主（上）; *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2=>闪闪公主（下）; *Castle Mane-ia=>古城魔影; *Daring Don't=>共度难关; *Flight to the Finish=>飞向终点; *Power Ponies=>超威小马; *Bats!=>化蝶成蝠; *Rarity Takes Manehattan=>满城瑞气; *Pinkie Apple Pie=>家有萍琪; *Rainbow Falls=>彩虹飞瀑; *Three's A Crowd=>不速之客; *Pinkie Pride=>派对争锋; *Simple Ways=>朴实无华; *Filli Vanilli=>幕后歌声; *Twilight Time=>公主补课; *It Ain't Easy Being Breezies=>随风摇摆; *Somepony to Watch Over Me=>呵护有加; *Maud Pie=>石破天惊; *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils=>以怨报德; *Leap of Faith=>假戏真做; *Testing Testing 1, 2, 3=>因材施教; *Trade Ya!=>物有所值; *Inspiration Manifestation=>心想事成; *Equestria Games=>运动盛会; *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1=>闪闪王国（上）; *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2=>闪闪王国（下）; }- 第五季 -{ *The Cutie Map - Part 1=>地图之谜（上）; *The Cutie Map - Part 2=>地图之谜（下）; *Castle Sweet Castle=>温暖新家; *Bloom & Gloom=>标志之忧; *Tanks for the Memories=>似水眠华; *Appleoosa's Most Wanted=>头号罪犯; *Make New Friends but Keep Discord=>喜旧厌新; *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone=>狮鹫秘宝; *Slice of Life=>不凡日常; *Princess Spike=>代言公主; *Party Pooped=>派对历险; *Amending Fences=>打破心墙; *Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?=>梦翼杀手; *Canterlot Boutique=>新店旧规; *Rarity Investigates!=>瑞瑞神探; *Made in Manehattan=>剧萦邻里; *Brotherhooves Social=>兄妹同心; *Crusaders of the Lost Mark=>可爱远征; *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows=>绝密惊喜; *Hearthbreakers=>驱寒新风; *Scare Master=>惊吓大师; *What About Discord?=>三日之交; *The Hooffields and McColts=>夙怨难解; *The Mane Attraction=>真心之歌; *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1=>重塑时光 - 上; *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2=>重塑时光 - 下; }- 第六季 -{ *The Crystalling - Part 1=>水晶洗礼（上）; *The Crystalling - Part 2=>水晶洗礼（下）; *The Gift of the Maud Pie=>礼尚往来; *On Your Marks=>可爱使命; *Gauntlet of Fire=>烈焰试炼; *No Second Prances=>恶名难洗; *Newbie Dash=>新兵黛西; *A Hearth's Warming Tail=>驱寒颂歌; *The Saddle Row Review=>开张幕后; *Applejack's "Day" Off=>一日闲暇; *Flutter Brutter=>严师益姐; *Spice Up Your Life=>有滋有味; *Stranger Than Fan Fiction=>真险假历; *The Cart Before the Ponies=>喧宾夺主; *28 Pranks Later=>玩笑惊变; *The Times They Are A Changeling=>忘形之交; *Dungeons & Discords=>龙马奇团; *Buckball Season=>蹬球时节; *The Fault in Our Cutie Marks=>标记难题; *Viva Las Pegasus=>欲擒故纵; *Every Little Thing She Does=>不得要领; *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)=>各执己见; *Where the Apple Lies=>一错再错; *Top Bolt=>比翼凌云; *To Where and Back Again: Part 1=>阴影再临（上）; *To Where and Back Again: Part 2=>阴影再临（下）; }-